


奶茶三勺糖

by Rumoxi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoxi/pseuds/Rumoxi
Summary: ◆食用注意：1.废话很多，莫得文笔，没啥剧情2.是很——久以前的SF群活动，我居然码了四个月3.关键词（魔鬼咸糖给的）：冰淇淋，棉花糖，苦瓜，咖啡4.私设有，OOC有，时间为PE线后，Frisk（♀）5.BGM：《Vanilla Twilight》——Owl City
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	奶茶三勺糖

**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**

**给我一针大剂量的氧气**

**'Cause I wish you were here**

**多么希望你能出现在这里**

**——Owl City《Vanilla Twilight》**

* * *

**1.**

一如既往地，Frisk这天加完班，回到公寓的时间刚好是晚上七点二十五分。

天气预报说今晚会下雨，女孩有些庆幸自己在下雨前便赶回了家。踱步走进客厅，打开电视——她纯粹只是想知道今天的世界发生了什么。

今年即将二十三岁的Frisk已是某家公司的主力员工，在忙完一天的事务后，按照习惯，她还有五分钟的时间为接下来的休息时光做准备。

女孩拿起遥控器将频道转至中央台，用衣架把身上那件深棕色的西装外套挂在墙上，然后用皮筋随意地将头发扎成马尾，走进了隔壁的厨房。虽然现在刚进入六月，但因为想要省电费的缘故，她并没有开风扇。木质地板散发出的温热还是让人有些烦躁，她赶紧脱去袜子，换上拖鞋——那是一双印有金色花图案的塑料拖鞋。

她打开冰箱，空荡的内部只有中间那层有一块奶油肉桂派和一盘意大利面。没有丝毫犹豫，她取出肉桂派，把它放进微波炉，设定好时间，按下启动键。又从顶上的橱柜里拿出一罐上面贴有“Asgore”字样的茶叶，拣了几片扔进水壶，然后给水壶加上水，放在电磁炉上。

在等水烧开的这段时间，她又回到冰箱前，从冷冻柜的第一层抽屉里取出一盒冰淇淋，又寻了支铁勺，一齐摆在电视机前的矮桌上。

明天该去超市买东西了。女孩这样想着，从厨房里端出热好的派与烫好的茶，放在冰淇淋旁边，盘腿坐下。伸手剥开冰淇淋的盖子，稍稍犹豫了一下，才用勺子挖了一点。冰淇淋一直是她最爱的饭前甜点，尽管Toriel曾多次训斥她说这样对身体不好。

Frisk一边享受奶油与冰冷碰撞的刺激在唇齿间绽放，一边将电视机的音量调大。画面上那位熟面孔的主持人正一板一眼地播报今日新闻，内容很浅，但涉及面很广。女孩有些走神，因为她最应付不来的就是这种无趣的平铺直叙。

“现在我们将为您进行现场直播。Sans先生，请看这里。”

主持人说完后，画面便切换到外景，看上去似乎是一个记者招待会。一只穿着西装的骷髅，表情有些严肃地面对镜头，他周围被人群层层包裹。

Frisk回过神，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

自从回到地面上后，Papyrus便自告奋勇地当起了怪物大使，而Sans——就是电视机中那个穿西装的骷髅，则不再懒惰，帮着他的兄弟一同打理那些繁文琐事。

大使的工作从来都很忙碌，而Sans又承担了绝大多数的事务，Frisk只记得她上次跟这对骷髅兄弟联络是在一个多月前了。

调整了一下盘腿的姿势，Frisk又吃了一口冰淇淋，有些开心地望着许久未见的老友。

Sans用骨手松了下衬衫领口，轻轻咳嗽一声，缓缓道：

“其实，我今天是想来宣布一件事情的……”

人群嘈杂的声音突然小了下去。

“我订婚了。”

画面中的骷髅嘴角向上翘起，在说出“订婚”一词时面骨微微泛起蓝色。他有些尴尬地伸出手挠挠脸颊，瞬间，记者们的八卦热情像浪潮般被激起，他们争抢着举着话筒挤上前去。

Frisk愣住了，冰淇淋包装盒上洇出的冰冷水珠流进了她的袖口里。她凑近电视机，想要看得更清楚些——于是，显而易见，骷髅老友伸出的左手的中指上，戴了一枚银色的戒指。

“噢Sans先生！真是恭喜您了！”一位记者走上来，“请问我能冒昧地问一下您的未婚妻是哪位吗？”

“Heh，我想大家对我这个老骨头的未来伴侣应该没有兴趣。”Sans顿了顿，“不过，我可以说， **这很快乐** 。”

Frisk已经没有食欲了，此时只觉得口干舌燥。身边的空气像厚重而凝滞的液体，滑过她打颤的肌肤。人群高声祝贺的声音冲击着她尚未缓神的大脑，轻轻转动脖子，她将视线移到了旁边书柜里的一张照片上。

那是十年前她打破结界后与怪物们在地面上拍的第一张合照，那时的她还是个孩子，笑得有些傻气，站在一只穿着蓝色帽衫的骷髅前面。

许多回忆被照片勾起，Frisk放下手中吃了一半的冰淇淋，走向书柜，拿起照片细细查看。

一些沉淀已久的心绪，在骷髅开口的瞬间被渐次打乱，然后像尘埃一般浮动于闪烁着的彩色屏光之中。半敞开的窗户外下起了六月的雨，雨滴砸在明净的玻璃上，激起一个个单调而又空洞的音符。夹着水汽的风钻了进来，Frisk立刻感觉到肩背上升起了一丝凉意。

她突然想起在Snowdin Town生活的那段日子，Sans用骨手轻轻拍着她的头，让她注意别被冷风吹感冒。

那可真是一段令人无比怀念的旧时光。

**2.**

在结界还没被打破的时候，Frisk常常去住在Snowdin Tonw里的骷髅兄弟家玩。她还记得那儿飘落的雪花总是一成不变，而高个的骷髅——Papyrus，则会把他们用圣诞彩灯装饰的房子布置得更加温暖。她最爱坐的靠窗的飘台上被人很细心地放了一块有骨头图案的软垫，它很干净，与这凌乱的房间格格不入。因为伟大的Papyrus坚定地认为如此弱小的人类在寒冷的环境中如果不好好呵护绝对会被冻感冒——尽管说他根本不知道什么是“感冒”。

窗外依旧是满天飞舞的洁白，细密的雪几乎把一切都遮掩了。Sans和Papyrus按照自己的日程表去站岗或是学厨艺了，只留Frisk一人在家。百无聊赖的人类用手撑着脸颊，注视着夹着雾霭与和平气息的雪将Snowdin Town衬得更加宁静。

她叹出一口气，感觉到一阵枯燥。大概是因为今天没有喧闹的高声与懒惰的低笑相互碰撞争吵的缘故，房间内难得的清净令她十分不习惯。换了一只手作为支撑，在另一边的脸颊被挤得鼓起时，她决定出去逛逛，去吃一支好棒冰，或者一块肉桂兔包。

对一个孩子来说，甜味的食物便是人间至上的美味，对女孩更是如此。Frisk极其喜爱甜食，甚至到了有些偏执的程度，那些甜腻的冰淇淋或是柔软的棉花糖，都是她心中的第一位。但Sans和Papyrus却不这么认为，可能是因为他们的味觉比较差（骷髅的舌头是由魔法构成），若不是味道重点的食物，对他们来说大概如同嚼蜡。

就像Papyrus一直觉得自己的意面味道不错，Sans总喜欢喝番茄酱或是蛋黄酱等风味佐料那样，Frisk也爱极了地下世界的好棒冰。虽然Sans总评价说那玩意太甜了。

对味道不敏感的骷髅竟然会觉得冰棒太甜，这可真奇怪不是么？

Frisk有试着追问过他不喜甜的原因，但结果却和询问Papyrus他们是如何租到这幢大房子一样——是一个谜。

蓝色的穿工装裤的棒冰小哥依旧把冰淇淋车停在广阔雪地的一角，在看到Frisk来时便扫去自己失落的神情，热情地询问她是否要来一根好棒冰。

“当然！请给我一根！”

可爱的孩子无论在哪儿都能受到欢迎，棒冰小哥开心地笑着，从车里拿出一根正冒着寒气的好棒冰递到女孩手里，并招呼她下次再来。

“我会的！谢谢你！”

女孩莞尔一笑，便舔着棒冰，顺着来时的路慢慢走回去。

地下世界的时间流逝与地上并无二致。此刻已是岁末，怪物们正忙碌地为今天的平安夜做准备。Snowdin Town中心的圣诞树下比往常围了更多的怪物，他们拿了新的彩灯与圆球挂饰来为圣诞树装点。有一些怪物双手合十，祈祷着幽径里的那只鹿今年不再会被孩子们欺负。

“Heya.”

骷髅Sans趿着拖鞋从Grillby's里出来，伴随着清脆的金属声，他身后挂着铜质铃铛的推拉门被轻轻关上。

“Hey，Sans.”Frisk舔了口棒冰，“你又在偷懒了。”

“Well，你知道的，一'篓'子工作总会令骨疲惫不堪。”

女孩无奈地翻了个白眼：“……我现在可真希望Papyrus在这儿。”

“Hey，别这样伙计，你明明笑了。”

“是啊，但这并不能改变你偷懒还找借口的事实。”

“Welp.”Sans耸耸肩，“你要去跟Papyrus说吗？”

“才不。”Frisk道，“我才不喜欢告状。”

他们沉默了一会，看着雪花给圣诞树裹上一层白色。这时候，从Grillby's里飘出了烤火鸡的香味，暖橙色的灯光透过玻璃做的橱窗，絮絮打在女孩单薄的身子上。

“Sans.”Frisk偏过头去看身旁的骷髅，嘴里含着的冰棒棍使她有些口齿不清，“你们也会过圣诞节吗？”

“当然。”Sans回答，“每年都过。”

他又顿了顿，“你要一起么？”

“嗯！”

女孩点点头，将冰棒棍扔进垃圾桶后，便跟着骷髅一起回家。

**3.**

按照Sans的说法，Snowdin Town的大部分怪物都会选择在Grillby's里过圣诞节，但因为Papyrus难以忍受那儿油腻的环境，所以他们每年都是在自己家里过。

“Neyheyheyhey，人类，伟大的Papyrus会让你为他的手艺跪倒的！”

高个的骷髅手里提着早就准备好的食材，兴致勃勃地冲进厨房，开始为今天的晚餐做准备。Frisk用袖子擦了擦额上的冷汗，提议说如果大家一起下厨会更有过节的气氛，于是便演变成他们三个同时挤在厨房，为（可以吃的）晚餐努力奋斗。

女孩早就从Undyne那里听说过Sans会经常在半夜爬起来给自己做夜宵吃，但她却从来没想过，这只懒骨头的厨艺会那么好。

当Sans将他的菠菜蛋派从烤炉里端出时，不仅是Frisk，就连Papyrus也惊讶得目瞪口呆——如果说他有眼珠，那现在大概已经掉到地上了。

“Ney……我怎么不知道你还会下厨。”

Papyrus依旧处于被shock到的状态。

“因为我是 **Sans** 啊。”

[*注：“sans”可译为“无”，这里是Sans吐槽自己从名字到行为都表现得“一无是处”，所以Papyrus会不知道他会下厨]

“SANS！！！明天是圣诞节！！！别再用你的烂笑话破坏这个节日了！！！”

“Okay，bro.”

“NEYYYYY！！！”

Frisk被Papyrus因自家兄弟而气得跳脚的动作逗笑了，她咯咯笑了几声，才平复下紊乱的呼吸，从冰箱里端出自己做的食物。

那是她还在地上时，从一位开甜品店的阿姨那儿学来的自制简易布丁。

原味棉花糖，丢入煮至沸腾的牛奶里融化，倒四分之一的甜炼乳，五勺细砂糖，搅拌均匀，最后用铁丝网过滤，放进冰箱，过不了三小时便能吃上。这种甜品的保质期不会很久，一般拿出来就要迅速吃掉。Frisk曾经常因为舍不得吃，而浪费了好多布丁。

“要尝尝看吗？棉花糖布丁。”

女孩边说着，边拔开了玻璃瓶上的木塞，白色的凝胶状的布丁在接触到空气时发出轻微的晃动。

“Wowie！我还没吃过'不钉'呢！”

“是'布丁'，Papyrus。来吧，很好吃的。”

高个骷髅拿了把勺子，浅浅地挖了一勺，他观察了一会儿这个白色的物体在灯光下发出的水润光泽后，才缓缓送入嘴中。

“DELICIOUS！”他发出一声惊呼，Frisk觉得有那么一瞬，他漆黑的眼窝中冒出了星星，“你真该尝尝这个，Sans.”

被叫到名字的怪物愣了愣，他放下手中正在切蛋派的刀，也拿了支勺前去品尝。

“呃Kid……”在吃下第一口时，Sans的表情就变得十分微妙，“这实在是……太甜了。”

他很努力地咽了咽口腔中不存在的唾沫，又强调了一遍：“太甜了。”

“好吧……”

Frisk与他对视了一眼，悻悻收回期待的目光。本该波澜不惊的内心像是被谁投了好几颗石子，混浊的泥浆浮起，水面泛开涟漪。

**4.**

夜渐渐深了。

尽管看不到日落月升，怪物们还是会遵循作息时间好好休息。

大街上已是空无一人，穹顶石壁上发出的光在寒风中显得更加孤寂。光芒照出的屋檐的影子淡淡地躺在客厅的地上，Sans走了他的“捷径”，不发出一点声响取走了挂在他房间门口的圣诞袜里的东西。

一只绑了蓝色丝带的玻璃瓶，里面装满了布丁。Sans用魔法打开木塞，犹豫片刻，才将里面的食物全部倒进喉咙。一股腻人的甜味顺着喉骨爬进胸腔，Sans干咳了几声，想要去厨房找点水喝。

倏地，他看见一束白净的光落在弯曲的瓶底，一些模糊不清的东西开始在暗处闪闪发亮。

“I love you.”

他看见瓶底上赫然印着这几个字。

一份圣诞礼物，一个惊人告白。

Sans再次走了他的“捷径”，捧着他还没送出去的圣诞礼物——一块菠菜蛋派。Waterfall的深处，回音花簇拥在路边，骷髅来到了他的秘密地点——那儿只有一把长椅，和一朵不知什么时候长出的回音花。

一些回忆，联翩而至并且轮回成他们如今的日常，Sans的面前开始凸显出女孩那亲切但却模糊的形象。他将目光移到了一起带出来的那只玻璃瓶上。如同一片龟裂的土地被浇上泉水，他能感觉到某种失去很久的东西正在一点一点盈满他的胸腔，像是Snowdin Town雪的气息，也像是女孩做的布丁。

“我想，我还没准备好承担这个责任。”

**5.**

接下来的几个星期，Frisk告别了骷髅兄弟，继续她的地下之旅。

Waterfall里的光线黯淡，有着素雅颜色的桥花成了空旷栈桥上唯一的点缀。女孩按照路牌的提示将花苞放入水中，随着水波的推动，柔软的花苞绽放成一块坚实的地面。现在摆在面前的是一片混在水中的幽深虚空，女孩咬咬牙，决定前去一探究竟。

小心翼翼踏过花桥，映入眼帘的是一张孤独的长椅。Frisk弯下腰，找到了一块被遗弃的蛋派。很眼熟，如果没猜错的话应该就是平安夜那晚Sans做的。有一朵蓝色的回音花伫立在一旁。

圣诞节那天，她在骷髅兄弟家收到的礼物是两张贺卡：一张上面有以她的形象画的简笔画，旁边写满了祝福；另一张……大红色的卡纸上只有歪歪扭扭的“merry christmas”的字样——是Sans独有的风格。

一想起那些像虫爬一样的小写字母，Frisk心底不禁泛起一层温柔。但那晚也有些许算不上愉快的回忆——她用来告白的布丁似乎并没有派上用场。在把布丁塞进那只皱巴巴的圣诞袜里时，她的心脏剧烈地跳了起来，这着实令她紧张。捏了捏袖口，手心汗津津的，她轻手轻脚回到客厅，躺到沙发上装睡。没过多久，她便听到拖鞋摩擦地面的声音，但很快又恢复平静。

第二天吃午餐的时候（那个懒骨头才刚起床），她特地观察了Sans的表情，结果却一如既往，他连嘴角上翘的弧度都没有发生变化。她无法确定他是否注意到自己在瓶底上做的小把戏。

不知这到底是好事还是坏事，她只清楚她已经没有办法在Sans身边好整以暇地待下去了。她对他的告白就像是薛定谔的猫，在那个箱子没被打开之前，她永远无法确认他是无知还是装傻。胸口的情感被无数猜忌啃噬，Sans的每一个举动都令她心神不安，当视线交汇时，她宛如被烫到一般赶紧移开，生怕露出什么马脚。不可以再这样下去了。她这样想到。

于是她选择离开，把心思放在去见地下国王上，放在无论是哪一只小怪物身上……总之，绝对不能放在Sans身上。

现在手里这只已经凉透的蛋派仿佛在嘲笑她的胆小般，浮着难看的绿色和黄色，尚未被确认的感情压抑得她喘不过气。她坐到长椅上，轻轻碰了碰那朵回音花。

蓦地，一个她最熟悉不过的、低沉的声音从花朵中流出。

几秒过后，这个神秘空间又只剩下流水的回声。

她垂下头，吃了一口手里的蛋派。明明是菠菜馅却放了很多苦瓜，就像是谁故意做出的整人食物一样。她慢慢咀嚼着，泪水顺着脸颊滑入口腔。

她在虚无之中看见那个箱子打开了，属于薛定谔的猫死在里面。

这个蛋派太苦了。她想。随后便抹干净泪水，顺着花桥往回走去。

之后的旅途，她又遇到许许多多的怪物。在解放完实验室里的融合怪后，她终于见到了国王，凭借着决心的力量，她战胜了突然来袭的Flowey，拯救了曾经的地下王子——Asriel。

当再度看到那轮火红的夕阳时，她选择和怪物们住在一起。他们去拍了合照，那时鼓动在血液里的决心她至今都记得。

她与怪物们从此在地面上定居。

**6.**

那年Frisk正好十八岁，在度过高中生活的最后一个学期后，班上的同学们举行了毕业晚会，这个晚会一直开到深夜十一点。

她愉快地跟朋友们道别，然后来到与母亲约定好的地方——但站在那里的并不是她温柔的母亲，而是她努力疏远的某只骷髅。

Sans坐在休闲吧外的椅子上，带着懒散温和的微笑对她招了招手。

“你怎么来了，妈妈呢？”

Frisk感觉自己的灵魂开始颤抖，用了几年压下去的情感此时正在胸腔中疯狂叫嚣。

“Well，Tori突然有事，所以让我来了。”骷髅似乎并没有注意到人类的不适，他站起身，像从前那样伸出一只手，“走吧？”

Frisk没有做出回应，她无言地走到休闲吧内，为自己点了杯冰奶茶，放七勺糖。

“你要喝些什么吗，我请客。”

她的声音闷闷的。

“那……一杯美式咖啡，加冰，不要糖和奶精。”

他的口味还是跟从前一样，不喜甜。Frisk转过头不再看他，修剪平整的指甲深深陷进肉里。

“两位久等了。”

大约过了五分钟，服务生拿来两杯饮品。冰冷的纸杯上浸着水珠，女孩把属于Sans的那杯递了过去。干枯的骨手暴露在灯光下，她用余光瞥见骷髅低垂的眉骨。

他们走上街，因为是半夜，大部分的店铺已经熄了灯，卷帘门紧锁。道路两旁立着的路灯闪着清亮的光，在夜空中碎成点点星火。Frisk慢慢嘬着手里的奶茶，往Sans身边站了一点。夏夜如沫的暖风掀起她的衣角，一点若有若无的挨着的冰冷从她手背处传来。

Frisk看着灯光下那些如雪花般纷飞的蠓虫，嚼起嘴里的珍珠。

就在奶茶快见底的时候，她突然快步向前走去，然后在距离Sans前方三英尺左右的地方停住了。

她转过身，一直跟在她身后沉默不语的骷髅正用左手拎着纸杯上的塑料盖子。

不知为什么，也许是奶茶的原因，鼓动在胸腔里的燥热似乎平静了下去。曾经纠结了很久的问题现在看来已经无关紧要，一些见不得人的心绪脱口既出。

“你早就知道了吧。”

她抬起头，纤长的睫毛在路灯的暖光下就像接了一瓢星光。两只眼睛一眨不眨，琥珀色的眸子剔透得几乎没有情绪。

“嗯。”

Sans的声音毫无意外地没有波澜，好似一支年代古久的大提琴。

“是我自作多情了。”她轻轻笑道，露出落寞的神色，“我早该知道，你是个精明的伪装者。”

“即使我拯救了地下，被奉为英雄，可还是有一些事情，用决心也无法完成。”女孩看着他，企图从那黑黝黝的眼窝里读出点什么。她缓缓道，“我没法赢得你的爱，对吧？”

Sans没有说话。风发出唏嘘的声音从他身边刮过，头顶上的路灯因为接触不良而滋滋闪烁着。现在的他，眼前只有路灯、街景和女孩被光线拉扯模糊的背影。一切都是那样黯淡，无望，死气沉沉。

**7.**

Frisk放下手中的照片，抬起头，试图从这片空气中抓住当年残留在回忆里的情感。于是，那个属于她的特殊回忆横跨五个年头，瞬间漫上心尖。

电视机中已经播起下一条新闻，主持人正对着房间里的空沙发侃侃而谈。女孩大步走回客厅，重新拿起遥控器，关掉电视。

寂静，像是凝聚了窗外所有风雨的分量般沉重，从照明灯和墙壁缝里渗透出来，对着她的神经一记猛击。犹如当年的氛围瞬间盈满胸腔，她扯着衣领，无法自然呼吸，情绪化为浸湿眼眶的泪水涌了上来。

窗外的雨声逐渐变小，女孩呆站在关掉的电视机旁，没有马上察觉，一会儿之后才慌慌张张地抹去眼泪，坐回沙发上。

打起精神Frisk，她想道，为几年前的事情感伤可真不像你。带上雨伞出门吧，趁着雨小了去一趟超市。

拍了拍脸颊为自己鼓劲，她从抽屉里翻出雨伞，然后走到门边，拧开把手。狭长的楼道里灯光明暗不一，雨声残响在昏暗的天空中。

她缩了缩肩膀，迈了出去。

街上人群熙攘，正值下班高峰时段，涌动着的人潮给前行带来不少困难。Frisk习以为常地看着这幅景象，心中却如春水縠纹，不得平静。

这样的心境究竟是从什么时候开始的？Frisk察觉到自己的疲惫，拖着步子踏入超市。天花板上的空调吹来一阵冷风，她缓缓地叹出一口气，将雨伞放在门口，空手走向里面。

二十三岁的她，肩上早已没有当年解决人怪间矛盾的重担了。怪物国王和王后带领自己的子民在地面上安居乐业，骷髅兄弟成为和平大使负责交流往来。而她，则成长为一个普通的成年人，除去光怪陆离的童年地下之旅，其他与常人无异。

她突然很想给Sans打一个电话，不为什么，只是开始想念他那温和慵懒的声音。

一排排货架自眼前铺开，Frisk轻车熟路地往食品区走去。回想起至今的生活，没有选择成为和平大使，大概都是因为那时没有办法忽略自己的私心。长期的相识并不能使Sans对她产生日积月累的爱恋之情，就像冬日的气候，你无法把昨天的气温加在今天上，好让明天成为温暖的春季。

她不知道Sans和她继续保持这种微妙的朋友关系价值究竟在哪里，因为，她心中那些无法达成的愿望，自始至终都纠缠在她内心深处。

Frisk来到冰柜前，选出几盒平时爱吃的冰淇淋放入购物篮中，接着从口袋里掏出手机，按下一连串数字。

瞬间的想法划过脑海，女孩改变心意，将倒背如流的号码删除，手机关机重新放回口袋。

不知该怎么面对，不知该怎么解释。如果可以，她真希望自己没看到那条新闻。

藏在口袋里的右手正捏着手机颤颤发抖，Frisk咬了咬下唇，转身往收银台走去。

突然，四周的光线暗了下来，一个巨大的阴影将她笼住，她转身的瞬间便撞入一个坚硬的怀抱。抬起头，她看见骷髅模样的怪物穿着蓝色的帽衫，在白炽灯下笑得一如往日。

她闻到了熟悉到让她落泪的番茄酱的气味，她确信这不是自己的幻觉。

Sans揽过她的肩，轻轻开口：

“好久不见，Frisk.”

是温和慵懒的声音。

**8.**

这是一间她过分熟悉的休闲吧。

内置的装潢基本没有变化，空荡荡的座椅间飘荡着一股不可思议的温柔气息。附近的学生全都依靠这间在市中心价格适中的休闲吧放松身心，座椅间温柔的气息便是只有这种休闲吧才会散发出来的独特的亲切感。

然而坐在皮质沙发上的Frisk，却感受到了些微的尴尬气氛。

Sans坐在她对面，明亮的灯光柔和了他的颧骨。他的双手搁在桌面上，紧张地握在一起。由魔法构成的白色瞳仁躲在一片虚空的投影之中，看起来很不真切。

过了许久，他才缓缓开口：

“Well，我想你一定有很多问题想问我。”

“嗯。”Frisk没有抬眼看他，端起桌上的一杯咖啡轻抿了一口——那是一杯黑咖啡。

舒缓的音乐从柜台深处响起，给周围的一切都染上了一层忧郁的颜色。

“不知道现在我说这话会不会太迟了，Sans.”她放下杯子，用手将一边的碎发瞥到耳后，正视起对面的怪物，“恭喜你，订婚了。”

骷髅将他的双手握得更紧了些，空气中弥漫起焦灼的气息。直到服务员把他的饮品端上来时，这种气息才稍稍缓和。他慢慢松开双手，用左手揉着眉骨，右手伸向了杯子。

“圣诞节的布丁。”他道，“你还记得吗？”

Frisk挺直背脊僵硬在座位上，伴随着心跳加速到颤栗的不详预感，她张了张嘴，欲言又止。

Sans喝了一口饮料，从口袋深处掏出一个陈旧的、刮花了的玻璃瓶。

“这个瓶子……”

“够了Sans。”沙发上的女孩用沙哑的气音说道，背脊依旧僵直，“我明白的，我该退出你的生活舞台了。”

“已经够了，我赖在你身边已经整整十五年了。”

“Fri，听着……”

“我知道，人类和怪物永远没可能。”她说，“我们永远也不会变得相似。你永远都是骷髅Sans，而我也永远都是人类Frisk。”

“Hey，我想你需要冷静……”

“你是该找个跟你相称的怪物，她也许有毛绒绒的皮肤，或者长着一对鹿角。”她深深吸了一口气，琥珀色的眼睛闭了又张。

“Kid……”

“我也会找个人类男孩，他会像妈妈一样包容我的一切，会去学着做我最喜欢吃的奶油肉桂派，更重要的是——他会像我一样打心底里爱着怪物们。”她的声音中带着隐忍的颤抖。

“Frisk！”

突然拔高的音调引得旁人侧目，也正好打断了女孩的自说自话。女孩攥紧拳头，一股莫名的委屈涌进胸腔。

“我想你可能误会了什么。”Sans道，他的声音恢复成原来带着慵懒的温和，“你有听到我说的最后一句话吗？”

Frisk坐在位子上思考了很久，最终是摇了摇头，垂下脸来。

“Well……”Sans拨弄着杯子里的吸管，看着被搅起来的珍珠。

Frisk这才注意到他点的是奶茶。

一个难以置信的想法冲入脑海。

“我说的是， **这很快乐（It's Frisk）** ”

**9.**

Frisk，她的名字，也可以译为——“快乐”。

Sans见对面的人不再说话，便继续开口。

“我不太擅长这个，但是……”他叹了一口气，“自从分开后，我一直在想你的事情。”

“我在想你的微笑，在想圣诞节清晨的第一缕阳光，在想初雪过后厨房里的布丁，还有那些蓝色的回音花，不过我记得你更喜欢金色花……”

Frisk在柔亮的光中静默着。她的决心早在那个夏天的夜晚消失不见了，现在却被他如祈祷般虔诚而低沉的声音重新唤出。她看着他，感觉到一种隔世的恍惚。

“我得承认，我撒了一个谎——对所有人。”

“订婚的托词不过是自欺欺人罢了，你知道的，一个骨头笑话，我的专长。”他又顿了顿，“但那也是我跟自己的打赌。我曾列出过许多种关于未来的可能性，而我却不能去实现，因为……我还没准备好。”

“你认为我对你的感情是一种负担。”

“不，不是。”他解释道，“是喜悦。”

“是来自灵魂深处的喜悦。”

他说这话时手指不自禁地又捏在了一起。他看向她，和她对视，于是看到了许多回忆，看到了他自己狼狈的身影，还有她在光线不足的吊灯下充满疑惑的双眼。

Sans讲述了他的一切。他为什么不回应她的感情，为什么要说出“订婚”一词，为什么在引起骚动后还想尽办法来找她。

他对自己保证，将来某一天，当他能够承担起这份情感时，便回来找她。

他低垂下头，看着手里的那杯奶茶——一杯只放了三勺糖的奶茶：“之后我尝试了各种甜食，其实甜度小些我还是挺喜欢的。实际上，我还想再吃一次你做的布丁。”他不需要再说什么，Frisk便知道他是在向自己忏悔。他在询问自己是否能原谅他之前的所作所为。在他的声音和眼神中，女孩可以看到一只逃避多年的怪物，因为不知道停止逃避的结果会如何，而显露出一身脆弱。

他说：“我知道这很困难，但不会比你拯救我们更困难了。我会向你求婚，要是成功了，我们将举办婚礼，要是你拒绝了，那也没关系，一个老骨头并不介意打一辈子光棍，Heh.”

Frisk突然觉得脑海中浮现了一些幻影，在她的视网膜前面飘动——是Snowdin Town的风景，穿着蓝色帽衫的骷髅偷偷将布丁瓶藏起，脸上是一抹蓝色和窃喜的微笑。一缕平和的灯光落下，给对面的骷髅镀上温暖的颜色。他坐在那里，身上散发着少有的紧张与不安。

她扬起细长的眉毛笑了，接着伸手覆在他的右手上，轻轻起身，压过桌子，温柔地吻上他的额头。他的额头出了点冷汗，湿湿的，但却充满了决心。

然后，她对着他的耳窝悄声说了一句：

“I've always loved you and never changed.”

（我一直爱着你，从未改变。）

“Heh.”骷髅也笑了，他偏过头，用左手遮住自己的脸。他的脸与他白色T恤下的灵魂一样，开始疯狂跃动蓝色的光。在他被压力束缚的、近乎咆哮的灵魂里，那些缠绕着他脊椎的紧张与不安终于被喜悦的烈火焚烧殆尽。

“So do I，Sweety.”

（我也一样，甜心。）

**10.**

你是否爱过一个人。

她就像圣诞节清晨第一缕阳光，初雪过后厨房里的布丁，还有那些蓝色的回音花。她是世间万物所有美好的集合，是我此生不渝万劫不复的光芒。

是我的深爱，我的灵魂所在。

“Will you be my bride？”

（你愿意做我的新娘吗？）

“Of course，all the time.”

（当然，一直都愿意。）

他们在逐渐轻快的背景音中分享彼此的呼吸。

是一个奶茶与咖啡味的吻。

**End.**


End file.
